Fluoroscopic radiographic imaging systems provide non-invasive means of imaging bone and tissue. Fluoroscopy is the term that describes the process of obtaining multiple radiographic images at regular intervals and displaying them in sequence to create a video image of the anatomy being examined.
A conventional mini imaging apparatus, such as, for example, a mini “C-arm” imaging apparatus may comprise a C-arm assembly, an arm assembly, and a cabinet. The range of motion of the C-arm assembly and the arm assembly controls the operator's ability to position the C-arm assembly relative to the patient. Limitations in the displacement of the C-arm assembly can inhibit the operator's ability to image the patient in various operational and clinical scenarios.
The arc depth of a mini C-arm controls the operator's ability to access patient anatomy during a fluoroscopic examination, whether surgical or clinical. The C-arm movement is typically made of circular arcs to connect an x-ray source to an image intensifier at the prescribed distance, which limits the arc depth.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a C-arm with a greater arc depth as well as a greater vertical range of motion.